fairy_one_piece_tail_uncutfandomcom-20200215-history
Wakaba Mine
Wakaba Mine (ワカバ・ミネ, Wakaba Mine), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. He is a veteran Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is a long-time friend of Macao Conbolt, acting as his adviser during Macao's tenure as the guild's Fourth Guild Master. He performs Smoke Magic using cigars and pipes. ".''" :—Wakaba Mine. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Charles Campbell (English), Eiji Sekiguchi (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Wakaba is a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He is almost always seen with his eyes either closed or semi-open; they seem to have light-colored pupils, as shown when Wakaba opens one of them to display his surprise. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip After the two-year time skip, Wakaba loses his signature pompadour to what appears to be a receding hairline, gaining a straighter-looking hair style; this being slicked upwards in a spiked shape. He also gains wrinkles on his face, and has grown a thick, pointed beard on his chin. As for attire, Wakaba switches to a simpler, less flamboyant outfit, consisting of a light-colored jacket with dark fur trimmings on its edges and dark cuffs. He wears this jacket over a simple shirt, with another black undershirt visible from its open collar. He has light pants matching his jacket, with large hemlines and a thin line going down each leg’s side, combined with simple dark shoes. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: 36 (debut), 38 (after timeskip) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Wakaba_-Post-Timeskip-_-_Full_Body.png|Wakaba's most common outfit after the timeskip. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Fairy Tail ** Erza Scarlet * Mermaid Heel ** Millianna ** Araña Webb ** Beth Vanderwood ** Risley Law * Yukino Aguria Family * Millgana Mine (Wife) * Unnamed Daughter Neutral * Jellal Fernandes * Minerva Orland Rivals Enemies * World Government * Phantom Lord * Alvarez Empire ** Neinhart ** Larcade Dragneel Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Magic and Abilities Techniques The named techniques that are used by Wakaba that involve his Magic are as follows: Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Armament Haki Makarov possesses the ability to use Armament Haki. Observation Haki Makarov possesses the ability to use Observation Haki. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Before the Timeskip Macao Arc During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Wakaba Mine Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters